


Brutal Love

by venomousdanger



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	Brutal Love

It was the way he was raised to show love; brutal. Perhaps things were different for her with her muggle parents. There was no stress to fill their shoes because she exceeded them in even their eyes. Draco, however, wasn’t used to it. The Malfoy manor was monumental. He hardly saw his mother and his father was too preoccupied with ‘business’ to pay his son any attention. Then came the conflict of bringing his home and school lives together. Lucius was cold and expected Draco to follow suit. Blood purity and loyalty were held of such importance. The boy could remember being scared or upset as a child and his father reminding him it wasn’t of a Malfoy to act in such a way. He wanted to make his father proud. Sadly, the easiest way to do that was through his actions towards Hermione. A sneer or a nasty name would bring the man joy and, in turn, would lessen the foul feeling the young Slytherin would get from it.

Of course, no one noticed how closely the clever witch was watched. There was something about her that intrigued him. They were meant to be mortal enemies before they met. In a school full of students that feared his name, she never flinched at him. There was something about her he couldn’t figure out so he watched. He learned all he could about her. He couldn’t find it in him to be nice to Harry due to jealousy and Ron would never be at his level but Hermione- though the insult was mean, all he could say against her was his father’s echoing voice of 'mudblood’.

Their first year was spent mostly on research. He learned of her blood purity and her intelligence. She bested him at nearly everything, no one had ever been able to do that. Then their second year, he was allowed to view her outside of Hogwarts. She was amazing and brave. It was almost impossible to look believably disgusted with being in the same room with her. He almost made the mistake of calling her 'Hermione’ while talking about her with his father. Time had been spent wondering why the man hadn’t questioned him about their conversations being just as much about her as they were about Harry. And when he was talking about the worst of the mudbloods, her name was furthest from his mind. It wasn’t until he resealed his mask by wishing her dead the he felt sure of his cover up. To continue his awe, her insults actually hurt him. No one else could get to him but hers could falter his confidence. She saw through him as if he was a book she’d memorized.

After that, the insults became harder and he searched for physical contact when he could. He tried to get a rise out of her more so than he did Potter. When he got hurt, she honestly seemed concerned while even his friends didn’t think to help. Of course, all his teasing got him slapped but he’d never been that speechless before. He didn’t retaliate and left her with the upper hand; he never let anyone get the better of him.

Every year he was drawn closer and closer to her while being pulled further and further away.


End file.
